The Most Important Lesson
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: Serenity is a teacher and is all happy but what happens when a certain CEO interrupts her bliss? plz read and review !


:: The Most Important Lesson ::  
  
To my reader:  
  
Hello. How are you? Are you in the mood for a story? Well good for you because here's a story right here. I must make things clear before I begin.  
  
Serenity is a teacher at Domino High School. She teaches 10th grade and she is 23 years old. Very young yes indeed.  
  
Mokuba is 17 and goes to Domino High School. We all know Mokuba is Seto's sister right? Wrong! Brother people! Lol, I just wanted to see if you're awake there!  
  
Okay that is all for now. Please r&r this fic   
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, never had and never will! But I am thinking of making up my own manga one day then turning it into an anime then people will be writing fanfics about it.... weeeee!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Attendance is Manditory  
  
The sun peeked over the cloudy skies sending down bright sun-ray's into a classroom window. The breeze of the wind followed and so did droplets of stray rain.  
  
"And please don't forget to – RING!" Serenity Wheeler stopped mid-sentence as a sprinkle of water raced pass her face and as the long awaited final school bell gave its ring.  
  
The class automatically dismissed themselves making an un-needed rush toward the exit of the classroom.  
  
"Bye Serenity!" A tall boy, with untamed black hair covering his head and blue eyes said, winking happily. It was Mokuba, Serenity's most attentive student but a little on the wild side. Most importantly, he was the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, ultra billionaire and youngest too. Though many people had tried to kidnap him as blackmail, Mokuba still lived a normal life.  
  
Serenity waved before sighing and tucking a length of long fiery auburn hair behind her ear. She loved her students. She really did. But she always felt that they didn't really pay attention to her because of the fact ... she was really young as a teacher. Heck, she was almost the same age as them (if you could call a 7-year age difference close). Teaching at Domino High School was her number one priority. It was what she lived for besides seeing her big brother Joey.  
  
She silently grabbed all of her paper work and neatly placed it in a folder. A paper slipped.  
  
Curiosity spread over Serenity on the little piece of paper now blending in with the garbage filled classroom floor. What could this be hmm, Serenity thought.  
She picked it up.  
  
To: All teachers  
  
Subject: Meeting, attendance mandatory  
  
All teachers report to teacher lounge directly after school. No excuses. This is mandatory. All must attend. Don't be late. Remember, attendance is mandatory.  
  
Thank you,  
Vice Principal  
  
Serenity checked the plain white clock that hung on the wall. It was already half past the time school was over! The meeting would probably be over by then. Gathering up her remaining belongings, the educator dashed out of her classroom and raced pass the halls into the Teacher's Lounge.  
  
Serenity opened the door. It was dark inside. The teacher's lounge was as big as two classrooms, had 3 sofas, a refreshment machine, a bathroom, 3 bookshelves, and the desks where the teachers sat. She walked blindly to find the location of her desk and couldn't help but be reminded of how she had been blinded not too long ago. The room swam in an eerie darkness no light escaping into the dark scene before Serenity. The crazed silence was unnerving.  
  
"You're late. And you're fired." A harsh and cruel voice said near the principals desk. The sudden sound through the silence surprised Serenity for one second before the question of who this person was filled her judgment. He sounds familiar, Serenity thought, I know this voice... I Know I do..  
  
"Uhm, who exactly are you? And where is Principal Momoiro?" Serenity asked a little hesistantly. The door swung shut. A light flickered on.  
  
A tall man dressed in a business suit that looked like it cost an inordinate amount of money sat in the far corner of the Teacher's Lounge on the chair of Principal Momoiro's desk. His dark brown hair was combed neatly but still seemed carelessly fixed. The man swiveled the chair showing his face. The eyes glowed blue with an expression cold as ice it could freeze fire. A thin line into a sadistic smirk was his replacement of a mouth. It was no other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
"To be exact? The old man is in the All Souls Cemetery." Kaiba said nonchalantly and took delight in the look on Serenity's face, which showed signs of concern, worry, and disbelief. As well as.. Accusation?  
  
"W-what? What'd you do to him!" Serenity practically yelled but forced herself to calm down. Poor man, Serenity thought. Principal Momoiro had been a kind old man who even the students respected greatly. What had this utterly familiar person do to him!  
  
"Nothing, but fire him. I suppose the shock was too big that the old man couldn't take it anymore." Kaiba spoke the words clearly and loudly as though he were talking to a child. "Anyways, you are wasting my time... Wheeler, is it? You must be related to the dog Joey ... or did you adopt him at the pound?"  
  
So this is what this was about. Because Joey is my brother? That's why he had to do all this. Suddenly she remembered who he was. Seto Kaiba. How did I forget? The main rival of my brother for all those years during high school! How did I forget? Maybe I didn't want to remember...  
  
"Leave my brother out of this Kaiba!" Serenity whispered fiercely.  
  
"You're pathetic pleading is enjoyable but I have better things to do," Kaiba said coldly, obviously amused with himself.  
  
Serenity was frozen to the spot shaking with anger. Serenity couldn't stand people insulting her brother, her hero.  
  
"So what are you waiting for? You're fired. This school has an inordinate amount of unnecessary teachers."  
  
Serenity felt defeat crawl over her like a million ants as well as rage explode like fireworks. She couldn't do anything about Seto Kaiba's rash decision. He was, after all, the CEO and president of a powerful company. She had no chance. She turned to go, the pieces of her main priority as well as her pride was going down the drain.  
  
"Why even bother to teach these uneducated barbarians that don't want to learn." Serenity stopped in her tracks and faced Kaiba once again. His blue eyes were illuminated with content at insulting her work now instead of her brother.  
  
"That's not true Kaiba. S-students wouldn't come here if they didn't want to learn!" Serenity practically yelled, tears were forming in her eyes again. She blinked them back. Or at least tried.  
  
"Is that so? I'm surprised to see such confident words come from a disheveled girl such as yourself. Words are nothing without meaning." Kaiba sneered proudly.  
  
"And you are nothing without your company!" Serenity spoke quietly.  
  
Kaiba's expressionless face changed into an icy glare. He got up from his desk or I should say the late Principal Momoiro's desk. He walked over to serenity and looked down at her.  
  
"What is it you teach again? English, science – how to get over your fears and live a happy happy go lucky life– " Kaiba stopped his sentence.  
  
"I teach my students everything I know. I only teach what's important and essential! Right now, they all have learned the most important lesson. Im not sure I could say the same about you though, Kaiba." Serenity said with dignity, the tears from her eyes stopped falling as she slowly regained her pride.  
  
A/n – it seems unfinished. Gahh.. anyways next chapter shall be like about Kaiba taking over the school etc. etc. and stuff. Seems a little dramatic my story lol. Ok plz review and tell me what u think just don't flame. Love yuh bye ^_^ 


End file.
